NO WARP RUN! ¦ Super Mario Bros. 1
Jared attempts to play through the entire of Super Mario Bros without warping. Synopsis Jared plays Super Mario Bros. It needs no introduction. Jared has not played this in ages. He watched this game on Games Done Quick, and wants to play. Jared wants to beat this game without warps - as he falls into a pit. Everyone always takes warps, and Jared only has beaten it with warps. People don't see or remember the stages in between the warps. Jared runs across the top of 1-2. Jared discusses the difficulty of jumping in this game. Jared loved the tree level of 1-3 as a kid. Jared holds the run button throughout the whole game. That isn't what it is about, and is a trap. Jared finds hidden coins in 1-4, before being killed by Bowser. Jared kills Bowser. It is funny how no one remembers Mario's red and brown suit in this game. Jared wants to use the star to kill things. This game was a lot of people's introduction to video games. This wasn't Jared's first game, but the first one he remembers playing. Jared first played Labybug on the Kelicovision. He has no memory of it. Jared doesn't think he beat Mario Bros until an early teenager. Jared's parents have a photo of Jared playing Mario Bros on a wooden TV in his pajamas. Jared remembers his blue plastic chair. Jared thinks he clipped though a platform to die in 2-3. Jared dressed as Mario for Halloween once. Jared has a fraternal twin, and they went as Mario and Luigi. They were six years old. Jared messes up in 3-1 and dies. Jared hits himself with koopa shells. Jared was never good at getting the infinite 1ups trick. Jared dressed up as Sonic for the next Halloween. It was a crappy costume the next year. Jared gets a game over on 3-3. Jared shows the continue function in this game. He didn't know that as a kid. Having to start all over again sucked. Jared gets so hyped on star power that he got into the blocks he struggled with earlier. It was once possible to rent games from a gas station. Jared rented Mario 2 a lot. One time she rented Mario 3, and Jared was upset. Jared dies in 3-4 from a flamethrower. It is hard to play Mario games on YouTube because everyone has. Jared slides into a lava pit, and is worried about losing all his lives. Jared beats Bowser. Jared never saw the Toad giving the finger (and apologizes for doing it). Toad always had his arms out with his thumbs out. Then it became a stupid meme. Jared gets a weird jump that made him take damage in 4-1. The game gets hard in 4-2 with a long jump. It is easy to find the coin block secret because players would jump over the goomba. Jared falls into a pit. This game is harder than it looks! Jared jumps from the lower platform instead to be safer. Jared finds the mushroom stage. Jared screws himself on the scales platforms. He bumps his head on one platform and dies. Jared gets a game over, and starts back at 4-1. Jared is killed by a spiny as Jared is distracted looking for a 1up. Jared is surprised at jumping onto the blocks below the spinies doesn't kill them. Jared wonders how to pronounce lakitu. Jared wonders if anyone hasn't seen this game or played it. Jared is in the first puzzle castle. Jared gets through it and jumps over Bowser. Toad is massive in this game. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos